Semiconductor devices are subject to a wide range of temperature variations. Due to differences in the thermal coefficient of expansion (CTE) of various structural layers, the semiconductor devices suffer from warpage issue. To control this warpage, ring structures e.g., stiffeners are incorporated into the semiconductor devices. The stiffener rings provide extra support to the semiconductor devices thus reducing warpage. However, the stiffener rings tend to delaminate due to temperature variations during thermal cycle, and thus inversely affects reliability of the semiconductor devices.